


From The Outside

by LittleSweetCheeks



Series: If I'd Known... I never... [11]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Gen, Team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-09 00:45:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15255675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSweetCheeks/pseuds/LittleSweetCheeks
Summary: She always wanted to be one of them.





	From The Outside

Being assigned to the sixth floor had felt like a dream come true. Gina had heard from some of her former academy classmates about how field agents treated the desk agents and researchers in other departments and she counted herself lucky to have landed in with a group that seemed to at least respect her.

At least her boss knew her name anyway and addressed her respectfully. Some of the men, the older ones and the ones with authority tended to be a bit… chauvinistic.

The field team had their own inside jokes and private banter, they definitely were more comfortable with one another than with outsiders, but they still never ignored her, the other woman remembered her birthday. Especially the analyst.

There had been a time when Gina had wanted to be a field agent as well, had wanted the excitement of rushing off somewhere to save innocent lives at a moment’s notice. That time, however, had passed the first time she’d come face to face with the reality the field team faced every day. She’d still been in the office, having run point from Quantico for Analyst Garcia, when the team had returned from a case in Georgia. She’d been standing in the bullpen as the doors on the elevator opened and the team’s leader, Hotch, had stepped out bearing half the heavy load of what was the youngest member of their group. Agent Morgan was shouldering the rest. As one, the trio had vanished up into Hotch’s office, the door shutting soundly behind them.

To her, Agent Reid looked nearly dead.

It was the first time she’d rushed to the restroom, overwhelming realization as to what they faced forcing tears into her eyes. If she’d known back in the academy what she’d discovered that night, and other nights after that when one of the team appeared badly injured or shaken, with haunted looks in their eyes, she never would have wished to be in a field unit.


End file.
